Ignorame
by sakura-lu28
Summary: Por favor...hazlo. Haz que no existo, que no te importo...tan solo hazlo. Porque el no hacerlo seria tu mejor venganza.


Hello bueno, ya que se molestaron en entrar a leer este intento de one-shot eh de decirles que es la primea vez que escribo acerca de esta pareja, la verdad es que ni siquiera se me había pasado la idea por la cabeza acerca de ellos dos, pero después de que leí una muy buena historia me intereso un poco mas así que comencé a leer acerca de ellos y eh de decir que ahora me clave con esta pareja, así que eche a volar la imaginación y este es el resultado final, así que espero que les guste de verdad.

No soy de fanática de Harry Potter, así que por favor no me maten si de repente no checan los datos o nombres de algo, me puse a investigar un poco y salio lo mejor que pudo.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Este escrito contiene lemmon, así que ya están advertidos eh, nada de que no sabia, así que han de leer bajo su propio riesgo y no se sientan ofendidos si son personas muy sensibles, tan solo no lo lean.

**N/A:** La historia es mía, de mío, de que yo la escribí. Me gaste un considerable tiempo escribiéndola y queme varias neuronas en ella, así que como a la mayoría no me gustaría verla en otra parte, con otro nombre u otra autora.

La verdad escribí algo así porque tenia muchas ganas, jeje, es la primera vez que lo hago así que apreciaría de verdad mucho su opinión, buena o mala, todo cuenta. Me pase alrededor de dos días trabajando en este escrito, tampoco es que haya escrito un libro entero pero es que ¡no quedaba como yo quería! Pero bueno, después de quebrar un par de cosas y volver locos a las personas que viven conmigo la inspiración hizo estragos en mí, por lo cual me permitió terminar.

Espero que les guste.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ignórame.

Por favor. Hazlo. Ignórame. Ya no puedo más. Ya no puedo.

Lagrimas vacías caían por sus ojos, dolía, dolía mucho. Era como si algo se estuviera quebrando en su interior, como si alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón de la manera más dolorosa posible, era peor que cualquier cosa. Su respiración se hizo dificultosa a causa del intenso llanto y por un acto de reflejo se toco el corazón tan solo para asegurarse que estaba latiendo y no quebrado en mil pedazos.

Su llanto continuo con el consuelo que le ofrecía la vacía habitación, al menos nadie vería jamás llorar a la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor, todos se encontraban de viaje hacia Hogsmeade, donde de hecho debería de estar ella también, fingiendo que no pasaba absolutamente nada, como siempre.

Pero no podía. Esta vez no podía. Ya no.

¿Dónde estaba la Hermione Granger que lo desafiaba a cada instante? ¿Dónde estaba la valiente leona a quien no le importaban sus palabras? ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Fácil. Se había dado cuenta. Si. Podía contar con una inteligencia abrumadora, pero apenas se había dado cuenta.

Lo amaba.

Así era, esa era la simple realidad. Todos esos insultos, peleas, regaños no eran nada mas que una cortina de humo y ella finalmente había visto mas allá. Le había tomado seis años hacerlo, pero ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho nunca.

Porque de haberlo hecho no estaría ahí, llorando desconsolada, acurrucada en su cama y deseando que la tierra la tragase.

Porque de no haberse dado cuenta sus palabras no dolerían tanto.

Porque de no haberlo sabido no le importaría.

Pero no era así. Le importaba. Demasiado.

¿Cómo diablos se había ido a enamorar de él?

Era un Slytherin, su enemigo, una persona que disfruta infundiendo miedo, haciendo sentir menos a los demás. Alguien orgulloso, prepotente, presumido, egoísta, un completo bastardo...y miles de cosas más.

¿Entonces porque a su corazón no le importaba? ¿Por qué solo latía por él?

Se sentó en la cama y sonrío tristemente ante la ironía observando el crepúsculo. Suspiro y se repitió que estaría bien, tenia que estar bien. Se paso el dorso de la mano por el rostro, tratando inútilmente de componer al menos un poco su aspecto y se puso de pie.

Entro en el baño y se miro en el espejo, no podía reconocerse. Estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban opacos y rojos delatándola, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, hizo una mueca de disgusto y abrió el grifo del agua, se inclino y mojo su rostro tratando de despejarse un poco.

Estaría bien.

Se incorporo y se miro de nuevo en el espejo y se quedo quieta mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba. Un par de ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos. Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se volvió al menos segura de que no estaba imaginado cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El rubio no se inmuto ante su tono prepotente, ni tampoco se movió un centímetro, tan solo la miro a los ojos. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, él estaba frente a ella, erguido y en una pose totalmente arrogante con las manos en los bolsillos, pero esta vez no lucia una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, si no una expresión completamente seria.

Él no contesto, Hermione creyó ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos mientras daba un paso al frente quedando en frente de ella. Trato de no retroceder, pero se dio cuenta que seria inútil, pues estaba atrapada entre él y el lavabo.

-Malfoy... ¿que diablos haces aquí?-repitió un poco nerviosa a su pesar, ¿Qué no se había ido a Hogsmeade con los demás?

El Slytherin de nuevo no dijo nada, tan solo alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla femenina, Hermione se estremeció ante su leve contacto, cerrando los ojos, se sentía completamente vulnerable y a su merced, sentía como su loción la envolvía poco a poco y cuando al fin él hablo tan solo pregunto algo:

-¿Por qué llorabas?-

Su pregunta fue como un balde de agua helada para la leona que la saco de su ensoñación. Ante ella estaba Draco Malfoy, la persona que más la había lastimado y humillado.

_-Sangre sucia...-_

Trato. De verdad lo intento. Pero no tuvo caso. No lo pudo evitar. Estaba demasiado sensible.

Draco observo como la joven mordía su labio inferior, cerrando aun más fuerte sus ojos, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su sonrosada mejilla. Acaricio de nuevo su rostro limpiando suavemente el rastro salino.

Hermione clavo su mirada en la suya y él miro fascinado el ardor femenino brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso no estas conforme?-espeto la castaña.-¿Acaso disfrutas haciéndome sufrir? ¿Por qué? ¿Que te eh hecho yo? ¡No es mi culpa ser una sangre sucia maldita sea! Y tan solo para que lo sepas no me importa ¡Te odio Malfoy! ¡Te odio tanto!-grito dejando caer las lagrimas reprimidas, sabiendo que no era verdad y que ya no podía controlarlo, sus sentimientos largamente reprimidos al fin habían salido a flote. Lo miro a los ojos, él estaba de nuevo serio, no había ni una sola prueba de burla en sus ojos, si no algo mas que no quiso identificar.-Vete Malfoy...por favor. Tan solo vete, déjame sola. Ignórame.-musito cansinamente cerrando los ojos, rogando por que se marchara.

El silencio peso en la habitación, pero ella se resistió a abrir los ojos, él seguía ahí, lo sabía, sentía su presencia demasiado cerca. Después de unos minutos en que reconoció que no se marcharía abrió los ojos.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron peligrosamente y Hermione sintió un frío subir por su espalda al ver su furia contenida.

-Lo he intentado. Pero no puedo.-aseguro con los dientes apretados.-¡No puedo evitarte como tanto quieres!-rugió furioso mirándola como si ella tuviera la culpa.-¿Qué diablos me has hecho para que no pueda hacerlo? ¿Para que sea consiente de cada movimiento que haces, de que cada palabra que dices, de cada sonrisa que regalas a cualquier imbecil? ¡Maldita sea que me haces ahora...-susurro mientras acortaba las distancias, hasta que Hermione sintió el calor de su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo.-No puedo dejar de mirarte, de escucharte, no puedo evitarlo...-murmuro mirando sus labios.

Hermione sintió la suave presión que ejerció sobre sus labios, cedió tan rápido a la petición de su lengua que no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo o reprocharse. Draco la pego completamente a su cuerpo, estrechando su fina cintura entre sus fuertes brazos, la joven lo abrazo por el cuello al sentir una extraña sensación de vértigo desconocida para ella, rindiéndose en silencio al saqueo de su boca por parte del Slytherin.

Sintió como el acariciaba sus caderas para después levantarla por las nalgas y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, emitió un pequeño gritito al sentir su poderosa erección en su suave vientre, pero no pudo seguir pensando pues él la beso de nuevo y la acomodo en el lavabo, situándose entre sus piernas.

Siguió besándola, mordiendo suavemente sus labios para después darle pequeños besos sobre ellos. Se estremeció al sentir su mano desabrochando su blusa, acariciando su cintura y su vientre. La joven cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, mientras la mano del rubio acariciaba un seno delicadamente sobre la tela del sostén.

Su pezón se irguió al contacto con la mano del Slytherin y observo como una arrogante sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del rubio. Sus senos le pesaban y ansiaban el contacto directo de piel contra piel. Se movió, pero Draco no se lo permitió, tenia su mano izquierda en su cintura, inmovilizándola, mientras la otra tan solo rozaba suavemente su seno. Lo intento de nuevo y se gano una mirada de enfado por parte del rubio.

-Quédate quieta.- le susurro en una clara orden con que hubiera molestado a la joven de tener los cinco sentidos funcionando.

-Espera...-musito moviendo sus brazos y retirando su blusa.

Los ojos masculinos brillaron apreciativos y Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder, él enarco una ceja divertido y la joven abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero él aprovecho su acción para besarla de nuevo.

Hermione olvido lo que era pensar y se entrego a las sensaciones que Draco le estaba haciendo sentir. El rubio retiro su sostén y ella no pudo evitar gemir al sentir al fin sus senos libres.

Él los apretó fuertemente, amoldándolos al contacto de su mano, acunándolos y sintiendo su peso perfecto para sus manos y boca, sonrío y después se inclino. Hermione pego un pequeño respingo al sentir su calido aliento en su pezón, Draco lo beso colocando suaves besos sobre el, para después introducirlo en su boca, lo succiono fervorosamente, acariciándolo con la lengua, mientras la joven se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos y acariciaba sus cabellos alentándolo en su tarea.

Libero el pequeño montículo completamente erecto y húmedo por su saliva y después soplo levemente sobre el, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera a la castaña de pies a cabeza, para después darle el mismo tratamiento al otro seno.

Draco acaricio los muslos de la joven y continuo besando su piel, dejando marcas de propiedad por su esbelto cuello, la miro a los ojos y sonrío orgulloso al verlos nublados por la pasión, después introdujo su mano entre sus piernas, perdiéndose debajo de la falda que portaba.

-Joder Granger estas húmeda...-susurro en su oído, mientras la joven mordía su camisa en un intento de ahogar el gemido de satisfacción que sintió cuando la acaricio.

El rubio no perdió el tiempo, la cargo haciendo que lo abrazara con sus largas piernas y regreso a la habitación para después acomodarla en la cama. La joven suspiro al sentir el frío de las sabanas en contraste con su piel caliente.

Draco la observo de pie, se veía hermosa, con su cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada en la almohada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos eh hinchados a causa de sus constantes besos, además sus senos mostraban prueba de su estadía en ellos.

Hermione tembló al ver su mirada, se sentó en la cama y acaricio su mejilla, después comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, botón por botón, hasta que se la quito y admiro su musculoso torso producto del Quidditch , alzo su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo probando su fuerza encajando levemente sus uñas, después observo la prueba que lo hacia hombre, se mordió el labio inferior y dejando su timidez para después, desabrocho su cinturón, para después abrir su pantalón e introducir su mano, mientras el rubio cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Fue consiente del estremecimiento que lo recorrió y sonrío por ello, después lo sintió, era algo suave y duro al mismo tiempo, era fascinante sentir como la sangre parecía palpitar en el, lo recorrió en toda su longitud hasta llegar a la punta, Draco abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente y la quemo con la mirada para después alejar su mano y besar la palma de su mano, se inclino y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Beso su cuello y Hermione fue consiente que mientras él la besaba se estaba deshaciendo de la ropa restante y cuando volvió a pegarse a ella, ahogo un gemido mientras él empujaba levemente entre sus piernas.

A pesar de que aun los separaba la ropa restante de la Gryffindor, ella lo sintió perfectamente y el que él empujara simulando el acto, la estaba volviendo loca. El volvió a interesarse en sus senos, besándolos y mordiéndolos, después la miro a los ojos y se deshizo de su falda.

Hermione respiro fuertemente mientras él acariciaba el borde sus braguitas, después las fue retirando poco a poco, besando sus piernas hasta que la castaña quedo desnuda ante sus ojos.

-Eres hermosa.-susurro mirándola. Hermione sonrío un poco tímida y extendió los brazos, él se acerco y le ofreció sus labios. La leona lo beso largamente deleitándose con su sabor, después sintió como el acariciaba su ombligo, tomo aire mientras la mano del rubio descendía y se agito un poco al sentirla en su entrepierna.

El sonrío suavemente y mirándola a los ojos introdujo un dedo en su interior, la joven se arqueo entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos. El Slytherin comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de ella, acariciando suavemente su carne húmeda y caliente, lista para recibirlo.

Hermione sintió una fuerte tensión en su vientre que amenazaba con explotar cuando él encontró el centro de su placer, Draco la beso en los labios entreabiertos e introdujo otro dedo, moviéndolos en un ritmo pausado y regular, para después comenzar a aumentar la presión hasta que Hermione emitió un grito de liberación mientras miles de lucecitas brillaban debajo de sus parpados caídos.

El Slytherin beso sus mejillas, tranquilizándola, mientras los últimos espasmos del orgasmo recorrían el cuerpo de la joven, después ella abrió los ojos y contesto con ese hermoso brillo a la pregunta silenciosa de su mirada.

La tomo por las caderas y comenzó a entrar lentamente mientras ella contenía la respiración y cerraba los ojos.

-Mírame...-exigió furioso.-Quiero verte mientras te hago mía Granger, porque te aseguro que seré el único que lo haga.-aseguro con una arrogancia muy propia de él.

Ella obedeció y clavo su mirada en la suya, él sonrío y empujo un poco mas, Hermione sintió como su grueso miembro se abría paso dentro de su estrecho interior, le encajo las uñas en la espalda y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al sentir como algo dentro de ella se rompía para dejarlo entrar por completo.

Draco bebió sus lágrimas mientras se quedaba quieto, esperando que el dolor disminuyera.

-Malfoy...-

-Tranquila...solo será así la primera vez. Lo prometo.-dijo susurrando tranquilizadoramente en su oído, mientras lo mordía levemente, tratando de distraerla de la pequeña agonía sentida. La joven asintió y se movió un poco, el dolor había pasado dejando paso a una increíble sensación.

Busco sus labios desesperadamente y lo beso, haciéndole saber que ya no le dolía mas, él lo entendió y entrelazo sus manos con las suyas para después colocarlas a cada lado de su cabeza, comenzó a moverse suavemente en su interior, saliendo y empujando, dejando que la joven se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, gemidos entrecortados comenzaron a salir de los labios femeninos y Draco aparto un mechón de su frente húmeda por el sudor, beso sus labios y comenzó a acariciar el punto secreto entre sus piernas, Hermione se arqueo, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas.

La joven lo abrazo con sus largas piernas por la cintura y lo empujo aun mas fuerte hacia ella, él sonrío y comenzó a embestirla mas fuerte, llenándola por completo y haciendo que la cama rechinara, pero a la joven no le importo, tan solo era consiente del calido aliento del rubio sobre sus labios.

Malfoy gimió al sentir el exquisito roce de los senos de la joven sobre su torso, atrapo uno con la boca y lo succiono embriagándose de su sabor. Ella araño sus brazos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello expuesto, él lo beso, sintió como el orgasmo se acercaba y acelero sus movimientos, la embistió dos veces más y emitió un feroz rugido al terminar dentro de ella.

Hermione dejo salir un largo suspiro tratando de respirar normalmente al sentir como un líquido caliente la llenaba por dentro, él se dejo caer en la calidez de sus senos, haciendo que ella sintiera su fuerza y poder, la joven lo abrazo mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

Él la miro y aparto los rizos castaños embarañados de sus ojos.

-No puedo ignorarte. Así que jamás me vuelvas a pedir semejante estupidez ¿entendido? Porque jamás lo are.-

Ella asintió sonriendo, sabiendo que decía la verdad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué les pareció?

A mi me fascino, jeje, pero claro yo la escribí, tal vez le falto un final mas explicito, pero la verdad a mi me gusto exactamente así como esta, ya que no pude pensar en otra manera de terminarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido una perdida de tiempo, sea lo que sea ojala y me lo hagan saber por medio de un review, como dije ya me enganche con esta pareja así que no se, igual y después haga un fic de ellos, la verdad es que mi mente ya comenzó a trabajar, pero claro todo depende de ustedes y si les haya gustado.

Se cuidan mucho. Besos.

Sakura-1u28


End file.
